


The One Who Dwells Within

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animalistic, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. "You’ve become an abomination, a scourge upon this world and the next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Dwells Within

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in the spirit of All Hallows’ Eve – have a Happy Halloween~!!!

“The Autobots commander…I have heard so much about you….”

Her amethyst optics were dark as coal and her denta were cast in silver. Airachnid still stood, her regality only paralleled her ferocity. She had returned to Earth, and she was thirsty for vengeance soaked in Energon, in lifeblood. Her ties to the Decepticon had withered, but she still remained.  

“Airachnid…I could say the same for you. You are unwelcome here on Earth. You should heed and surrender where you stand, or perish.”

Flames surrounded him, almost closet to his armor. Ultra Magnus would bow to no one, not to any former Decepticon, not if he could help it. His optics flickered in blue, red and black reflecting in them. The kindling in the fire had stopped its screams; the last of her minions metal and dust now.

“We shall see, Ultra Magnus, since you’ll be mine soon…”

The spider then lunged at the commander, and he shot his blaster at her several times, a few shots missing her as she dodged and kicked, and one hit her right on the chassis. She swiped her talons on him, scratching his torso, earning a grunt of pain from him, but he shot his blaster at her shoulder pauldrons, more Energon spurting from the new wound.

She fell onto the ground and then hissed at him, baring her newfound fangs, but he was undeterred, his optics furrowing in disgust and a tranquil indignation.

"Say it, Autobot, you know what I am now. There’s no denying it." Airachnid spat out, rage thick in her vocal processor.

"You’re a demon, Airachnid. You’ve become an abomination, a scourge upon this world and the next. It would do us both a favor that you’d be destroyed.” Ultra Magnus responded, duty and what was akin to pity in his own voice as he stood over her.

"I knew that a long time ago, Autobot. Why do you think I’m here?"

"You…wish for death, is that it?”

"No. I wish for a challenge."

Ultra Magnus blinked, and narrowed his optics. “A challenge? What do you mean?”

Airachnid then smiled, calmly and dangerously, and darted out one of her servoes onto his shoulders, pulling him down, so that he would be on top of her. She then pressed her mouth onto his fiercely, crushing and rough, and she bit his lip plate.

He seized up as pain, anger and confusion coursing through his form; he violently yanked himself away from her, standing on his pedes, a surprised and disgusted breath escaping him.

Airachnid grinned victoriously. “You made that too easy, Autobot.”

Before Ultra Magnus could transform his servo into his blaster, she leapt away high into the treetops, where he couldn’t see her.

Even after several kliks had passed, the commander still felt her mouth on his, and her touch had pulsated through him. A little bit of Energon had run at the corner of his lip plates, and he wiped it away.

It was his Energon. It also wasn’t.

It felt as if it was the one who dwelled within.


End file.
